<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It escalated by AriadnaL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774573">It escalated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadnaL/pseuds/AriadnaL'>AriadnaL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Peter Hale, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon Universe, Claiming, Courtship, Dubious Consent, Human Stiles Stilinski, I Tried, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Peter Hale, Manipulative Stiles Stilinski, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Top Peter Hale, Werewolf Courting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadnaL/pseuds/AriadnaL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn’t stupid, as the pack researcher, he knew everything needed to know about wolves, even about courtship rituals and mates, he just didn’t believe someone like Peter would be trying to court him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It escalated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This have been on my computer for a while so, I decided to post it, I didn't even make any corrections, so if there's something wrong, I'm sorry. I tried, smut is not my thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started soon after Peter returned to the living world, but it escalated. In retrospective, Stiles should have seen it coming.</p><p>With all the supernatural trying to kill them, Stiles was forced to spend a lot of time working with Peter, even if unwillingly. Peter was…off. Stiles couldn’t completely understand the older man. The wolf was willing to help them, even if only for his own survival, and he was actually more forthcoming with the information than Deaton, but only with Stiles. If someone else asked, the wolf would just play with them to annoy everyone else, and it wasn’t until Stiles asked that he volunteered some of his knowledge behind snark comments and a flirting tone.</p><p>“Come on, zombie wolf, we just need to know what we are looking for, we might not have to fight them depending on what they are and what they want from us” said Stiles, tired of the lack of answers the older wolf was giving them.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know, clever boy? But then, what would be in for me?” asked the older man with a mischievous smile.</p><p>“I don’t know, your continuous survival and our gratitude?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Hmm, it might be enough for now. Have you visited the lake at the East of the preserve lately? It could be a revelation for you” said Peter before leave the room.</p><p>That’s how the pack found out about the kelpie trying to go home that was currently living at the preserve and they succeed in returning him to the sea without anyone dying.</p><p>It was off for Peter, to answer all that Stiles asked, but no one really payed attention to it, not even the boy because, well, the man had actually said that he liked him, so that should be all, right?</p><p>It wasn’t.</p><p>One day, Stiles realized he spent most of his time with the wolf. It wasn’t a sudden occurrence, it was just that all of his friends were somehow busy with the drama in their lives, with Scott trying to woo Kira, Erika and Boyd starting to formally date, Isaac was taking Allison out all of the time, trying to build something remotely close as a relationship, Derek was always unavailable, Lydia and Jackson weren’t really on top of Stiles list of people to hang out with, and well, Stiles was left to entertain himself. If it wasn’t for the zombie wolf, Stiles would have probably felt abandoned at some point.</p><p>Suddenly, Stiles most recurrent number was “Creeper Wolf”, he started to hang out at Peter’s apartment if only to avoid the other man coming to his room to bother him all day and risking his father encounter him (that would be more than awkward to explain to the sheriff), sometimes, Peter would drive him at school in the mornings if only to make fun of his morning person (Stiles was definitely not a decent member of society before coffee in the mornings), sometimes the older man was waiting for him after school to drive him home or at his own apartment to make “research”, even when there wasn’t anything supernatural trying to kill them all, and proceed to watch one of their favorites films (because he was just that lucky that he and the former psychopath would have the same tastes), and really, how was it that no one ever said anything to an older man with creepy vibes spending a lot of time with the underage son of the sheriff? Stiles now realized he didn’t complain as much as he would right then, that was probably his first mistake.</p><p>Stiles didn’t forget what the older wolf have done, but he could also understand why he had done it. If someone had killed his dad as horrible as Peter’s family had been murdered, Stiles would have made sure the murderer payed for it, painfully, and with Stiles ambiguous moral compass, he was probably the only one who could understand the werewolf.</p><p>At some point, Stiles realized that Peter liked to take care of him, even if he never admitted it, and it was something shockingly reciprocated.</p><p>If Stiles left a paper, an essay or some random homework incomplete in order to sleep, he would most likely wake up with all the proper corrections and possible mistakes signaled, it was rather useful (kind of creepy to know that the man spend a lot of time near a sleepy teenager) and it make wonders for Stiles notes, so it was just a matter of time until the time he used to spend at the library, or studying with any other friend, was now more time spend with Peter. They were both practical persons and without Stiles problem to focus (because he didn’t forget that the other man was a former serial killer and he wasn’t going to get distracted around him anytime soon), Stiles didn’t really need a lot of time to study anymore. Even the Sheriff was happy to know his son had good opportunities for college. So, Stiles decided he would just cook something for the wolf to say thanks.</p><p>Stiles wasn’t stupid. He had read all the books Peter owned about the supernatural and others he had acquired specifically for Stiles. As the pack researcher, he knew everything needed to know about wolves, even about courtship rituals and mates, he just didn’t believe someone like Peter would be trying to court him, that’s why he never made the connection.</p><p>Stiles knew about the necessity to provide some wolfs had, but he didn’t really think anything about Peter cooking for him when they spent the afternoon together, or like, any other day, Stiles would be doing homework in Peter’s Livingroom and the man would leave a book in front of the teenager, with a simple “for you”. There were clearly gifts for the boy and he loved them because they were all interesting.</p><p>One day, when Stiles was hanging out with friends no pack related, like Danny, Greenberg and other Lacrosse teammates, he was just about to pay for his own coffee at the cash register, when Peter appeared out of nowhere, placed his hand in Stiles lower back, payed for Stiles intake and left with a smirk and a “see you later” to the boy, like it was perfectly normal. Stiles was rather startled, but he left it be, because it wasn’t like Peter payed for Stiles and his dad groceries or even the Jeep gasoline, right? so he left it be.</p><p>That was probably Stiles’ second mistake, it wasn’t a onetime occasion: coffee, ice cream, chips, desserts, and any other snack he wanted to consume, and even some material for school, Peter always pay for them, arguing that he had more money that he could spend in one lifetime. So, although reluctant, Stiles left it be.</p><p>The creeper did start to pay for Roscoe’s fuel shortly after Stiles quit complaining about the snacks. As he said, things escalated.</p><p>It wasn’t until Stiles was hit on by some random guy at the Jungle when partying with the pack, that he realized something was going on. Okay, he might have consumed more alcohol than he should have, but he was having a really good time, so sue him.</p><p>One moment he was dancing with the crowd at the dance floor (maybe a little suggestive and with more than one person, but he was single and drunk, he had the right) and the next moment he was being forcefully dragged to the bathrooms by some stranger.</p><p>“Wha-” Stiles tried to ask while barely avoiding falling until they reach the bathrooms and the other guy closed the door.</p><p>“Come on, pretty boy, we both know you were teasing me at the dance floor” said the guy while manhandling Stiles, positioning him above the handwash, so that he was facing him and promptly positioned himself between Stiles legs. The stranger was kissing his neck and trying to untie Stiles jeans at the same time.</p><p>“I don’t-” Stiles started to complain, but he never finished because then the door was forcefully open, and a very angry Peter was now punching the stranger out of Stiles.</p><p>“Are you insane? You could have killed him! What the hell are you doing here, Peter?”</p><p>“Taking you home” answered the wolf just before ushering Stiles at his car and proceed to drive him home.</p><p>They didn’t talk at all in the way home, but Stiles was feeling rather chastised. He was just having a good moment with the pack and he didn’t even want to get laid that night, it wasn’t his fault some idiot didn’t get the memo.</p><p>Peter parked in front of Stiles house and just before Stiles could reach the handle of the car and get out of the car, he clicked on the children safe.</p><p>“What are yo-” Stiles asked startled at the action.</p><p>“You are not allowed to date anyone” Peter said taking his wrist without looking at him.</p><p>It was the command in the voice that made Stiles angrier. “What? Who do you think you are to decide that? You are not my father!” yelled Stiles while trying to free of the wolf grip.</p><p>“I am certainly not your father” was said in a cold voice, followed by a look of blue eyes while increasing the force of his grip, immobilizing Stiles completely.</p><p>“Peter, loose the grip a little” stutter the boy, wincing at the force on his wrist.</p><p>The older man softened the grip but didn’t let him go. “If you so much as flirt with someone else, I’m not going to stop at one black eye like tonight, you know what I’m capable of, so let’s be clear right now. No flirting, no dating, no kissing and absolutely no casual fucking, or I won’t be responsible of my actions, am I clear, Stiles?” was said with the same cold voice as before and a frown that could compete with Derek’s.</p><p>“You- But I’m not-” Stiles tried to argue even with the alcohol in his system, already aware that the other man was a werewolf with super strength.</p><p>“I said «Am I clear, Stiles?»” punctuated Peter, tightening the grip again.</p><p>“Yes! Oh my God, I wasn’t even flirting with that guy, just left me go you, creeper!”</p><p>Stiles could just have tried to punch Peter and used the wolfsbane that he always carry with himself (because he really wasn’t stupid), or make more noise until his dad were awake and was obliged to look at the front door, but Stiles really wanted to keep hanging with the creeper wolf, and he was still feeling chastised. Huh, was Peter really capable of murdering someone just because Stiles kissed them?</p><p>They didn’t talk about it the next day, nor the next day, and if Stiles avoided to flirt with others in school, parties and study sessions, well, it was for the better, right?</p><p>The first time they had sex, it was rather important. Not because of the sex part, but because of its meaning.</p><p>Stiles was writing and essay on his computer, waiting for Peter to return home in order to eat dinner together, like always, when he heard the howl. It was Peter, obviously, because of the chill that went to his body, and there was triumph on that howl, as if saying “I did it!”. He was considering calling the wolf’s phone, when the door opened and said creeper wolf entered.</p><p>“Peter?” asked Stiles, uncertain.</p><p>The man was wolfed out, breathing heavily, with his claws and fangs out, dirtied with mud and something that looked a lot like blood, but what made Stiles’ eyes widened with horror were his eyes, shining red even with the little light of the room, focused on him, making him feel like prey.</p><p>He took a step backward, eyeing the door of the bedroom, already making the race to reach a place to hide, when suddenly Peter was there, holding his hips hard enough to leave a bruise, crashing their mouths together, reaching for Stiles’ tongue with his, demanding submission of the boy.</p><p>After a while, Stiles broke the kiss, just barely enough to ask him “What did you do?” with anger and betrayal in his voice, feeling his body stiff even more.</p><p>“Shhh, calm down, it wasn’t your beloved true alpha” whispered Peter on his ear, just before biting the lobe, eliciting a moan off Stiles, before carrying him to the bedroom and placing him on the mattress.</p><p> “What are you doing?” asked Stiles, feeling uneased at the situation.</p><p>“Did you know that I’ve been courting you?” all but purred Peter.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You aren’t stupid, you know. You know pretty well that you have accepted all my advances”</p><p>“I don’t-”</p><p>“It’s my right, you see, to claim you as mine, for everyone to see, once you accepted me, but I’ve been waiting for the opportunity to become an alpha again. I took care of a rival pack a moment ago, and my only intention right now is to fuck you so good you’re going to ask for more and then blackout” said resolutely the wolf, starting to shred Stiles’ clothes out of him.</p><p>“I’m- I’m not sure-” said Stiles, hearth beating a mile a minute, not really making a move to stop Peter.</p><p>“Oh, but you’re, darling boy, why else have you accepted my courting? Why else aren’t you really struggling? Why else are you here, laying in my bed, batting your eyelashes at me, looking like prey for the wolf to play, aroused at the sight of blood?”</p><p>“I don’t-!” Said Stiles, trying to protest, already aware that Peter was right, why else, indeed?</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, you knew I was going to claim you sooner rather than later, baby. Oh, you’re going to look so good on my cock, taking my knot” said Peter, finally leaving Stiles naked, eliciting a whimper out of the boy’s mouth when starting to stroke his member.</p><p>It wasn’t fair, thought Stiles, that he was all naked, below the alpha, incapable of stroking his own member or Peter’s because of the warning growl that made clear he wasn’t allowed to touch, while Peter was all dressed, looking at every movement of Stiles, kissing his lips to mute some of the sounds that leave Stiles’ mouth without permission. He knew that this need to submit to the wolf was just and effect of the courtship, increased by the new status of Peter’s wolf, but that didn’t make it any less shameful when he all but opened his legs for Peter, as if offering himself.</p><p>It was when he felt something slick stroke his hole that he said “I-I have never…before”</p><p>“I know. Don’t worry, I will be gentle” said the wolf, as he inserted his finger slowly in Stiles, making the boy gasp with the sudden fullness.</p><p>It felt weird, it wasn’t exactly painful, but it has unexpected and kind of uncomfortable. Peter reassured him and praised him continuously as he slowly fingered him open, telling him how good he felt, how good he was taking his fingers, getting ready for his cock, making a whimper mess of Stiles.</p><p>When he finally got his fingers out and positioned his member right on Stiles’ crack, Stiles had already come once. Peter take great advantage of that, using Stiles come to wet his cock, even when he had already used enough lube to get his hole wet, and taking advantage of Stiles numb body to enter in one powerful thrust, making the boy cry out.</p><p>“Fuck! You said you’ll be gentle, asshole!” shouted Stiles, unable to do more than writhe and try to get used to the feeling of fullness and oversensitivity his body was streaming, knowing well that the more he resisted, more painful the whole experience would be.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, you have not idea how long I have been waiting for this, sweetheart” said Peter, with amusement and something like smugness in his voice, but he actually gave Stiles a lot of time to get used of the feeling, petting his body, kissing his face, telling him what a good boy he was (and that was worth reviewing later, Stiles didn’t know he had a daddy kink like at all), calling him darling, baby, and others pet names he could not remember later.</p><p>The wolf started a slow but powerful rhythm when Stiles started to move his hips, but it become quicker and quicker, until the boy could not follow the thrusts and came again, crying out loud his pleasure.</p><p>Peter keep the rhythm during Stiles’ orgasm and didn’t relent even when Stiles was sobbing for the hypersensitivity of the thrusts hitting his prostate continuously.</p><p>And then he felt it, the constant warm and hardness of Peter’s cock was growing, making everything more sensitive.</p><p>“W-wait, Peter, I can’t, please, I can’t” begged Stiles, crying with the pressure, unable to move.</p><p>“Shhh, you can, darling, I know you can” tried to reassured Peter, biting his neck in warning and to keep him still for his knot to enter him.</p><p>It was too much, too soon, he tried to get away, only for Peter to growl and bite his neck harder, until he could just give up, feeling every inch of the knot enter his hole, until the pain and pleasure could not be distinguish anymore, feeling Peter’s load inside of him, making him came again, passing out below the wolf.</p><p>When he waked up, Peter was still in him, spooning him on the bed, purring content, petting Stiles’ belly where he could feel his own sperm distending his lover’s body.</p><p>“Peter?” asked Stiles, a little sleepy.</p><p>“Hmm?” answered the wolf, burying his face in Stiles neck, smelling the boy.</p><p>“I’m not a fool, you know, I can put together two and two, even though it took me a little to realize what was happening. This manipulative-little-shit-act? It works in both directions”, said Stiles more awake while keeping eye contact with the wolf.</p><p>Peter said nothing for a while but squinted his eyes at Stiles a little. “whatever do you mean?”</p><p>“I knew you were courting me, and I also knew you were waiting to become an alpha before claiming me, but I also know that mated wolves are the saner ones” said Stiles, reluctantly.</p><p>There was a moment where they just stare at the other.</p><p>“Even if it entailed you being in another pack than the one of your dearest true alpha?” asked Peter, curiously.</p><p>“Well, I was afraid you would go for him at the beginning, but I also make sure to state Scott’s off limits. I probably would have killed you for that” said Stiles, casually, as if he wasn’t talking about murder.</p><p>“And that’s exactly why I choose you, dearest boy” told him Peter, contemplative.</p><p>“So? what I’m suppose to say to my dad? To the pack? «I’m sorry, Peter’s an alpha now and he pretty much claim me, so I’m supposed to stayed at his side from now on»?”</p><p>“Hmm, don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything, they cannot separate us now. You’re going to start college soon anyway; we’ll just move together wherever you decided you want to study, and we will start our pack there. You’re going to be the perfect alpha’s mate”</p><p>“It seems like you’ve already thought about this a lot”.</p><p>“You really have no idea what I would do to keep you, darling boy”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>